


What You Want

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryouta comes across Yukio's porn folder, it's entirely by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

When Ryouta comes across Yukio's porn folder, it's entirely by accident. They're both lounging on the couch and Ryouta has Yukio's laptop balanced on his legs. There's an article that Yukio read for one of his university classes that he wants to show Ryouta, but it isn't in the folder with the rest of his research. After looking in all the other likely places, Yukio's given up, letting Ryouta go through his folders if he wants to find it. 

Ryouta's just going through the folders in alphabetical order now, and he comes across one helpfully called _Stuff_. He snorts quietly, drawing Yukio's attention just as he clicks on it. 

"Um—" Yukio begins, but then the folder opens and Ryouta blinks at the collection of videos. The file names aren't particularly subtle, and Ryouta's eyes go wide when he realises what he's looking at. Yukio sits up, pulling the laptop out of Ryouta's hands. "I—forgot about that. Just stuff I downloaded ages ago—before—"

"Yukio," Ryouta doesn't laugh, because he knows it won't be taken well, but he can't help the fond smile. He leans over, kissing his boyfriend. "I wouldn't mind if you _did_ watch porn now."

Yukio clears his throat, looking embarrassed. Ryouta kisses him again, smiling ever wider. 

"Nobody believes me when I tell them how cute you are," Ryouta sighs. 

"Have you been ruining my reputation?" Yukio asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't know if Kurokocchi actually pays attention when I tell him, though," Ryouta gives him an exaggerated pout. "I guess I'll just have to keep it to myself."

Yukio snorts in amusement, and Ryouta is glad to see that he's relaxed a bit now. 

Kissing the tip of Yukio's nose, Ryouta smiles at him. "We can pretend I never found this folder, if you want."

"Nah," Yukio replies, pulling Ryouta close to lean against him. "If you don't mind, I don't either."

"I definitely don't." Ryouta grins. "We could watch some together, if you'd like. Pick your favourite video and—"

"Not right now," Yukio mutters, his face going red again. 

"Later, then?" Ryouta had mostly meant it as a joke but he's curious now, and he wants to know what Yukio's favourite kind of porn would be. 

"Maybe." It isn't a promise and Ryouta knows better than to take it as such, but he finds himself looking forward to it all the same. 

 

* * *

 

Ryouta doesn't expect Yukio to bring it up again soon but he does, the following afternoon. They're lying on the couch and kissing when he pulls back, clearing his throat quietly. 

"I picked a video," he says, and it takes Ryouta a moment to figure out what he's talking about. "…I mean, if you still want to."

"I do," Ryouta replies eagerly, kissing Yukio. "What did you pick?"

Yukio sits up properly, grabbing his laptop from where it is on the coffee table and opening it. "There's probably one video I've watched most, out of all the ones that I have."

"Yeah?" Ryouta leans against him, chin resting on Yukio's shoulder as he watches. He grins at the file name. " _Long, hard fuck_? That sounds promising."

"Do you want to watch it now?" Yukio asks as he finds the file. "Here?"

"Sure. That sounds good to me," Ryouta murmurs, resting his hand on Yukio's thigh, idly stroking the denim of his jeans.

Yukio covers Ryouta's hand with his own, holding it still. He turns his head so he can kiss Ryouta firmly, then slowly pulls away. "If this gets weird for you, just let me know, okay?"

"I'm the one who suggested doing this in the first place," Ryouta replies. "But deal, provided that you speak up if it gets weird for you, okay?"

Yukio nods, kissing Ryouta again, and he opens the video. He sets his laptop on the edge of the coffee table and makes the video full screen before settling back into the couch with Ryouta.

"It's an amateur video, I don't even remember where I downloaded it from any more," Yukio tells him. "I don't know, I just like it when you can see how much they like each other, or when they pause halfway just so they can kiss."

Ryouta grins. "Yeah, I've kind of noticed that you have a thing for that. You're so tactile."

"Am I?"

"It's a good thing," Ryouta tells him, hand trailing across Yukio's chest. "I like touching you. I like it when you touch me." 

With a small smile, Yukio strokes Ryouta's cheek with his knuckles. "I like it too."

The couple on-screen have finished setting up their camera. It looks like it's on a tripod, in their bedroom, providing a nice view as they drag each other into bed, already naked and hard. They kiss as they grind against each other, making soft noises into each other's mouths.

"They're cute," Ryouta murmurs with a smile.

"Wait for it," Yukio replies, not looking away from the screen. 

The bottom must have been stretched before they started filming. He gets rolled onto his stomach and the top grabs their bottle of lube, slicking his cock and then sliding in. The needy moan the bottom lets out is so amazing that Ryouta echoes it quietly, without meaning to.

"Oh, fuck," Yukio gasps, his hand coming to rest on Ryouta's thigh. "I need to figure out how to get you to make that sound more often."

Onscreen, the bottom is being fucked hard. They can hear the squeak of the springs, the breathy moans at every thrust. It's a rough pace, but the moment those moans get higher pitched and start to come faster, the top slows down. 

"Mean," Ryouta whispers, the way he does when Yukio does it to him. He can feel Yukio shiver, the hand on Ryouta's thigh moving closer to his cock. 

They pick up their pace again and it's not quite as fast as it was before, but the thrusts are deeper. Ryouta hums happily, fingers brushing across the front of Yukio's jeans. "I love when you fuck me like that."

"I know," Yukio murmurs. He presses his hand against Ryouta's erection, not stroking it, but just keeping it there as a gentle pressure. Yukio moves his hand away the moment Ryouta tries to grind against it, only bringing it back once he sits still. "I love the sounds you make."

The couple onscreen alternate their pace, going hard and then slowing down for a while, changing angles slightly before they go faster again. It's the sounds that get to Ryouta the most, the panting, the moaning, the breathless _please_ that comes out between moans. The bottom is vocal—maybe not as vocal as Ryouta can be when he's being fucked, but it's still fun to hear. His moans get louder as he approaches orgasm and this time, he's allowed to come. He does with a loud cry, whining as his partner pulls out.

Then, his partner grabs him by the hips and turns him around onto his back, and bends him in half. 

" _Oh_ ," Ryouta gasps loudly. The bottom has his legs in the air, his partner between them. If Ryouta thought that they were fucking hard before, it's nothing compared to now. He can see the bottom's hands grasping at the sheets, at the pillow, at his partner's back. He can see the desperation in the movements, _hear_ it in the moans. 

"Yeah," Yukio breathes. "Thought you'd like that." 

Ryouta doesn't just like it, he _wants_ it. He wants Yukio to fuck him like that, to hold him down and make him scream like that, to keep going until he comes again and again until he can't any more. 

" _Fuck, Ryouta_ ," Yukio moans, making him realise that he's said all of that out loud. 

"I want it," Ryouta whispers again, as Yukio turns away from the laptop screen, pushing him to lie down on the couch and crawling on top of him. He spreads his knees, letting Yukio settle between them, then holding him in place. "I want you. Fuck me just like that." 

"Not right now, though," Yukio murmurs and Ryouta nods quickly. He can't imagine letting go of Yukio for long enough to get their lube—he doesn't even want to let go of Yukio for long enough to get undressed. 

"Next time," Ryouta agrees, pushing Yukio's shirt up so he can run his hands over the warm skin of his back. Right now, this is all he wants. Yukio grinding against him, kissing him messily. The video is still playing in the background and Ryouta can hear it between their panting, but his attention is focused entirely on Yukio now. 

"We're going to come in our pants," Yukio murmurs, but he doesn't stop. He kisses Ryouta hard and laughs breathlessly. "You look so good like this." 

Ryouta whines loudly, arching off the couch, pressing himself closer to Yukio. "Please—Yukio—I'm going to—"

"Yeah," Yukio encourages him, kissing his neck. "Come on, I want to hear you. _Louder_." 

Ryouta comes hard, moaning so loudly that his throat hurts from it. Yukio moans just as desperately, grinding harder, faster. He comes with a low grunt, pressing his face into the curve of Ryouta's neck. They lie there, panting softly in each other's arms, and Ryouta distantly realises that the video's over too. 

He wrinkles his nose in discomfort, shifting slightly. "We're going to need a shower."

"And some laundry," Yukio sighs, but he doesn't move. "Mm, you're warm."

"Yukio," Ryouta laughs softly, pushing at him. "Don't make me be the responsible one. It's weird." 

"We'll shower soon," Yukio murmurs, lifting his head and cupping Ryouta's cheek in his hand. "It's just, before we do that…"

Smiling, Ryouta lets Yukio pull him into a kiss. He's always like this after sex, soft and affectionate. Ryouta greedily drinks it in, holding Yukio close and kissing him back. The shower can wait. As far as Ryouta is concerned, when he has Yukio in his arms like this, the entire world can wait, because nothing else matters. 

Ryouta can tell, by the way that Yukio is kissing him with single-minded focus, that he feels the same too.


End file.
